The present invention relates to a backlight, and more particularly, to a backlight frame.
Currently flat display devices are widely applied to electronic, communication and appliance consumer products, with focus on the operation reliability of those devices. It is shown that the operation reliability of the flat device depends on the product quality during the manufacturing process in some degree.
For a backlight unit used in a plasma display panel (PDP), twisted nematic liquid crystal display (TN-LCD), super twisted nematic LCD (STN-LCD), and thin film transistor (TFT-LCD), it is found that the frame body, the alumina back plate and the light guide plates included in the backlight unit are liable to suffer from abrasion during assembling processes, and the resulting abrasive dusts become foreign particles in the backlight unit, causing a poor performance and lowering the operation reliability of the backlight unit. Thus strict process requirements are imposed to alleviate such influence in conventional processes with a limited beneficial effect and thus lowering production yield.